


Portuguese Beef

by scaredykitty



Series: Portuguese [1]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, Masturbation, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PauseUnpause asks VintageBeef to speak some Portuguese for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portuguese Beef

**Author's Note:**

> The Portuguese in this is terrible, and is not very good, since I used google translate. Sorry!

Pause sat back in his computer chair, breathing slowly as he paused the video he was watching. He had been listening to Beef speak Portuguese in his latest video, repeating it over and over again. He had no idea what Beef was saying, but he didn't really care. He knew it turned him on, and that's all that mattered.

Then Beef had spoken some Portuguese during the podcast, directed at Millbee, and fuck if that hadn't been even more thrilling. Maybe it was because Beef was trying to seduce Millbee, or maybe because it was live, but he was incredibly tempted to call up Beef and ask him to speak Portuguese for him.

 _Oh yes, that will go over super well. “Hey Beef, I've come to realize your voice turns me on when you speak Portuguese, mind talking to me so I can cum to the sound of your voice? What's that? That's weird? I KNOW THAT.”_ Pause grabbed a nearby pencil, breaking it as he tried to remain calm. He closed his eyes, before starting the video again.

 _nononono don't click the little skype button why are we clicking the skype button fuckit_ “Hi Beef!” Pause said nonchalantly as he hit the call button, hearing the familiar sound of a call connected.

He heard Beef yawn, stretching and scratching his beard. “Hey man, what's up? It's a bit late, isn't it?” Beef said, trying to keep from yawning again. Pause shivered slightly just hearing his voice. “Uh, yeah. A bit late. I was wondering if you could do a favour for me, Beef?” Pause said before resting his head in his hands. _Well here goes nothing_

“A favour for you, Pause? Anything,” Beef said, chuckling softly. Pause blushed, leaning back in his chair. “I was wondering if you'd speak some Portuguese for me,” Pause said nervously, swallowing.

“You really liked it when I spoke Portuguese for Millbee, huh?” Beef said, laughing softly before yawning suddenly. “S...something like that,” Pause said, cursing silently to himself when he heard himself stutter.

Silence permeated the line, followed by Beef...giggling? Beef was giggling. _fuck_

“Mmm, Pause. Se eu soubesse o quanto você gostava de ouvir-me falar, eu teria tentado seduzi-la mais cedo,” Beef said, voice low and smooth. Pause whined, clapping a hand over his mouth so Beef couldn't hear him whimpering. Pause bit his lip before letting out a shaky breath, trying to quietly unzip his jeans while grabbing the kleenex nearby at the same time. Next time _if_ he'd have to just not wear clothes at all. Not like he needed them when recording.

“Pause, are you listening?” Beef said. Pause could almost hear Beef smirking. “Y...yeah I'm listening. Please continue Beef,” he said with a soft groan.

“Muito bem. Eu sei o que você está fazendo ali. Não pense que eu não faço. Você não é uma pessoa sutil, Pause,” Beef said as Pause whimpered at hearing his own name, breath growing heavy as he leaned back in the chair slightly, touching himself, pulling, trying not to whimper. 

“Fuck Beef...” Pause said before biting his lip. Beef laughed softly before continuing, “Sim, eu aposto que você quer que eu te foder muito ruim agora. Empurrá-lo para baixo, sussurrando palavras doces. Você não se importaria que eu disse, não é. Eu poderia estar falando sobre coisas que estão cheios de enguias, e você não se importaria.”

Pause groaned loudly as he came, moaning Beef's name before grabbing the kleenex, cleaning himself up the best he could. “Você está bem, Pause?” Beef said, clearly amused. “Fuck Beef...” Pause managed, swallowing again, trying to figure out something to say.

“Sim, você fez cum a partir do som da minha voz, não é? Isso vai ser muito divertido,” Beef said before laughing slightly. Pause groaned again, leaning his head back against his chair. “Thanks Beef,” Pause said, sighing happily. “You're welcome,” Beef said, amused, “I really should go get some sleep though. Talk to you later, man.”

Pause nodded before realizing Beef couldn't see him. “Uh, yeah. Talk to you later,” he said as he finished cleaning up, throwing away the used kleenex. 

“Vou começar a falar apenas em português para você a partir de agora, querida,” Beef said before dropping the call. Pause had no idea what Beef had said, but the way he had said it sent shivers straight down his spine. 

He hit the pause button on his recording software, grinning slightly. Now he'd be able to take Beef to bed with him all the time.


End file.
